


I Want You, If You'll Have Me

by Malteser24



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malteser24/pseuds/Malteser24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus plans to take Alec out and propose, but Jace and Isabelle need him to do something first...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You, If You'll Have Me

**Author's Note:**

> Slight violence but not too graphic.

Magnus stood at the grand doors of the Institute. He’d been standing there for at least five minutes already.

_Just knock on the door._ He scolded himself.

_He said his parents wouldn’t be home. You look great, there’s absolutely no reason for you to be nervous._

Accept...there was, and the small velvet box in his coat pocket was only further proof, and cause for the fluttering in his stomach.

Composing himself, Magnus opened the door, cautiously peeking around it.

“Meow.” Magnus looked at his feet, where a white fur ball was slinking towards him, curling around his legs.

“Hello, Church. Do you know where Alec is?” He asked, somewhat surprised it was not Alec, or even Isabelle who had greeted him.

Church meowed again, leading the way, obviously expecting Magnus to follow, as he did. His tail swished side to side, and he walked delicately.

“You’re pretty snobbish for a cat. Then again, you’ve always been like this...huh? I blame Jem.”

Church ignored Magnus’ comments, and stopped once they had reached the training room.

“I really don’t think this is...” Magnus drifted off mid-sentence, deciding instead to put his ear against the door. He heard the normal sounds that come from training. Metal clanging against metal, the _twing_ of knife’s digging into the wood. Over and over. And the unmistakable sounds of Alec’s grunts.

“They’re...training? Though that does explain why you led me here, Church...they must have lost track of time. Let’s show them my grand entrance. “

Magnus flung the doors open, concentrating on the scene in front of him rather than the increase of butterflies in his abdomen.  The extravagance with which he did so caught the young Shadowhunters attention.

“Hard at work, I see.” He said, sauntering into the room.

“Magnus.” Alec cried.  He dropped the dagger he had only moments ago been hurling at the wall. It clattered to the ground, forgotten as Alec ran to his boyfriend.

“You’re here early!” He said, all but jumping into the warlock’s open arms.

“I’m not, actually...” Magnus said, kissing him quickly. “You’re a tad late.”

“I’m...late?”

“Just by an hour, it’s okay. I’ve already called the restaurant and moved the reservation back.”

“Oh, Magnus! I am so, sorry. Just...just let me get changed. I’ll be back as soon as possible, promise.”

Alec rushed out, and Magnus was left with a slightly rumpled suit, ragged scarf, and Alec’s over protective, and frankly scary, younger siblings.

“You’re looking quite...formal Magnus. There’s less showiness to your outfit. Are you even wearing glitter? Jace asked.

“A little bit, but less than usual, correct. It does happen to be a special night. I’m sure Isabelle has told you by now, yes?”

“She did. And I have to say, I’m quite impressed. And delighted, that you want to marry him.”

“You make him happy, Magnus. Happier than I think I’ve ever seen him.” Isabelle added.

“He makes me happy...”

“There’s just one thing...a very important thing, we need you to do.” Jace cut in.

“What is it?” Magnus asked, cautiously. Magnus loved Isabelle, and he tolerated Jace, but he knew how protective and loving of their brother they were, and they were starting to make him feel nervous

“We need you to...prove that you’re really worth it. Worth him. We need to know that you can look after him.”

“We need to know you’re capable of keeping him safe.” Isabelle finished.

“Of course I can. I’m the most powerful warlock in Brooklyn, one of the most powerful in general!” He felt undignified by their comments. How could they think such things of him?

“We realise that, of course.”

“I love Alec. I’m always going to do anything and everything I can to protect him.”

“We know all of this Magnus. Our point is...what happens if you can’t use magic? How well would you fair in a fight, how could you protect or save him if you didn’t have access to your magic?”

Catching Magnus unaware, Jace jumped over his head and landed without a sound behind him. Before Magnus could react or defend himself, Jace kicked behind the warlock’s knees, which then buckled. Isabelle stuck her leg out, and Magnus fell to the floor. He tried to conjure his magic, even a little bit to help himself up, but found it wasn’t responding. It felt far away, but close. Just out of his reach. It was there, but he couldn’t use it.

“We did say no magic, so no magic it is.” Isabelle said, nodding at Magnus’ wrists. There was a single, thin metal bracelet on each.

“Magic constrictors.  It’s been a while since I’ve seen these. I must say, I’m thoroughly impressed. How did you manage to get them on?”

 “Stealth expertise, I’m a master of surprise.” Jace said, appearing in front of him.

“He means to say stealth runes. It does help that you really like to talk.” Isabelle said.

Magnus stood up. He took of his scarf and jacket, putting them out of harm’s way.

“Time to do this. Give me all you have.” He said, his tone matching Jace’s in cockiness and smugness.

In retrospect, it was a bad, foolish idea. They were trained Shadowhunters, and he usually depended on his magic to defend himself. This time, he couldn’t.

That isn’t to say it was an easy match. He gave them what he had. But he was outnumbered, and it had been a long time since he had a real fight.

Within ten minutes, he was sprawled on the ground, suit in tatters, bruises covering his tanned skin. There were a few lacerations from Isabelle’s whip, but those would be healed once he had his magic back. And he was certain his hair was a mess.

_Isabelle’s whip is amazing._ He thought. _I must ask her where and how she got possession of it._

“I can see why you are both called the best Shadowhunters of your generation.”

“And we can see that you are truly capable of protecting Alec. You’re willing to do anything for him, and that means so much to us. He’s safe with you, and that’s all we can ask for, all we need to know.” Isabelle said, coiling her whip around her wrist.

The doors opened, and all three turned to see Alec, dressed in a newly ironed blue shirt and freshly pressed pants. He’d even washed his hair, the black locks damp, turning it a shade darker than usual. He was all smiles.

“I’m ready...”

Until he saw the state Magnus was in.

“Magnus! Are you alright? What happened?” He asked, his words melding together as he ran to Magnus, panic clear in his voice.

“Alexander, I’m alright. Admittedly, I’m not looking my best, but that can be fixed.”

“But...there’s bruises, and cuts...how? Who?”

“It’s okay, really. Please, just give me a second, so I can explain properly. Isabelle, Jace, if you might?” He asked, holding out his wrists. They stepped forward, albeit sheepishly, and removed the metal bands. Alec stood aside; jaw slack with shock, while Magnus tested his magic. His fingertips buzzed as the power responded. He went to work, testing his wounds and bruises. He also repaired his suit, mending the tears, until he was back to looking good.

“Isabelle. Jace. Please explain to me what happened.” Alec asked, his voice edgy.

“We wanted to know if he could help you if you were in trouble.”

“So you...attacked him?!” Alec asked, in disbelief.

“Yes, and no. We just wanted stopped him from using magic.”

“Alexander it’s fine, honestly. I would not have agreed or participated if I believed myself unable. I did overestimate my abilities and underestimate theirs, but they are strong opponents and I look forward to sparing with them again.”

“But you got hurt.”

“It is not the first time, and it certainly will not be the last. Do stop worrying, I’m okay. We really do need to hurry though, if we don’t, we will not make the reservation on time. The owner is sweet, but she will not stay open forever.”

“I’m sorry, you’re right. I just don’t like seeing you hurt.” Alec said, stepping closer to his boyfriend. He trailed his fingers across Magnus’ cheek. He leaned in for a kiss, and Magnus complied.

“Alright love birds, hurry off to your amazing date already.” Jace said. His posture was one that portrayed boredom, but the amused glint and smile betrayed him.

“I’m still going to have a stern talk with both of you.” Alec said, leading the way out.

“Have fun.” Isabelle called. She waited until Alec was out of earshot before running up to Magnus.

“Thank you. You’ve done so much for him. He really loves you.” She whispered. Magnus noticed her eye misting over, but he kept the observation to himself.

“As I love him.” He said, smiling softly as he looked over at the blue-eyed Nephilim.

“I know. Which is why Jace, though he wouldn’t admit it, and I are happy you’re the one who is going to marry him. You have our, permission, our blessing, if you will.”

“I do?” Magnus was astounded in the least. Isabelle he believed, she had always been approving of their relationship, but Jace was more guarded about his feelings. Up until recently, Magnus has believed Jace despised him.

“Of course. Back there, in the training room, it was a test. ‘The Final Test’, if you like, and you passed.”

“Passed?” Magnus was still trying to take in what had been said.

“With flying colours.”

“Magnus what’s taking you so...Isabelle? You haven’t come to entice Magnus into another fight, have you?” Alec had returned upon noticing his boyfriend’s noticeable lack of presence.

“No, I was just complementing him on his outfit.”

“His fashion sense hasn’t changed in the time you’ve known him. I should know, I live with him.”

“Hey now, just because I take care in my clothes. Besides, it’s always nice to hear a compliment.”

Alec simply shook his head and took Magnus’ hand, dragging him in the direction of the door. Magnus glanced over his shoulder, catching Isabelle’s eyes and grinning. She winked back before disappearing around the corner.

_She’s just as protective as he is._ He thought, the sudden realisation hitting hard.

_I’m about to propose to this wonderful man._ The next thought came, along with the nerves.

_I’m about to propose to this wonderful man..._

 

* * *

 

 

“I am so, so sorry...I can’t believe they did that...I’m really sorry.”

They were eating dinner, and despite the fact that Alec had heard of none of the dishes before, he was impressed with the meals Magnus had chosen for them both.

“Alexander, how many more times do I need to tell you? They were only doing what any good, caring siblings would do. You cannot tell me you wouldn’t be doing the same thing if Simon wanted to marry Isabelle. Though the angel-blood and lifelong intense training does give them some advantage.”

“I guess. But against a centuries old, well learnt warlock?” There was a glint in his eyes, a smile on his face that warmed Magnus’ heart.

“If you recall correctly, I didn’t have access to my powers.”

“You’ve never gotten into a fight, without magical access before?”

“No.”

“I find that hard to believe. I love you Magnus, but you do have an uncanny tendency to get ‘under people’s skin’.”

“Okay, maybe a few. And there was that one time I was too drunk to even think properly, I’ll have to get Catarina to tell you that story, I can barely remember the next day; she found it hilarious though.  But in the few off-chances that I wasn’t able to use magic, it was against far weaker opponents than Jace and Isabelle, or there was someone else around to help. It’s also been a while; I’m probably just out of shape. You know I prefer to use magic over physical fighting.”

“Excuses, excuses.”

“Would you like me to just schedule a re-match?”

“If you do that, you would need to be more prepared, and trained. You would need my help.” Alec’s attention turned to his food. When he glanced up to look at Magnus he saw the smirk the Warlock was wearing.

“I would gladly train everyday if you were my teacher.” He winked once he had caught Alec’s attention. Alec’s only reply was a blush, and Magnus marvelled at how after all this time he was still able to obtain that reaction from him.

“So, what’s for dessert?” Alec asked.

“Vanilla and Caramel Crème Broulee.”

“I’ve never heard of it.”

“It’s delectable. Trust me.”

“I always do.”

When it came, Alec felt daunted. Magnus had made it sound simple but it was the complete opposite. There were berries, cream, what looked like toffee shards. The dessert was more intricate than Alec was expecting.

“This is not a ‘plain dessert’ Magnus.”

“So I may have been understating it, but I can promise it’s still delicious.” He picked up the small, delicate silver spoon on his left, and dug in. He put the spoon in his mouth, staring straight at Alec as he savoured the taste.”

“Mm, delicious. Now, you try.” He prompted.

Alec, still quite unsure, but deciding to trust Magnus with this as he does everything else, completely; picked up his own spoon. He got some of the dessert and hesitantly took a bite. The taste that exploded in his mouth was unlike any other. It was as close to heaven as he thought he would ever get.

“By the Angel, this is amazing, Magnus.”  He moaned, taking another bite.

“Hm, I would have taken you here before if I knew those were the sounds you would be emitting.”

“I’m going to ignore that last comment on the grounds that I am too distracted by this wonderful food.”

“That’s a shame.”

Alec looked over at him, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Who’s to say you’re not going to hear more sounds like that later?” He didn’t say anything else after that, continuing instead to eat silently.

“You, are amazing. And incredibly, gorgeous.”

Alec looked up, and smiled. Thanks to Magnus, he had gotten better at accepting comments and believing people when they were complimenting him. He’d even started to believe it himself.

“Alexander.” Magnus reached out and touched his face, fingers tenderly grasping his cheek.

“You know how much I love you, right?”

“To the other side of Hell and back’. Of course. And I love you. Magnus, what has brought this on?”

“Nothing. I just needed to make sure you knew. I don’t think I say it enough.”

“Every night before we go to bed, every morning when we wake up, when you’re sappy, that odd time Jace got you drunk...”

“I see you’re point. But it’s still not enough. It wouldn’t be enough if I told you every waking moment of my endless life, if they were the only words I said from now onwards, if I told you until my throat was sore, it would never be enough. Your name has been engraved upon my heart, burned in my mind. I’m never going to forget you, I never could, and I don’t want to. I thought I knew love, I thought I had been in love before, but I hadn’t. Not before I met you. You showed me life in a new light. I promised you, after Camille and Sebastian that I would never lie to you again, and I’m not going to now. I have had many lovers in the past, four hundred years is a long time, and it’s hard not to fall in love. But I have never met, never loved another as special as you. With you I have found true love in its purest form, something I thought I had but never really did.”

“Magnus...” Alec interrupted. “Why are you telling me this, you’ve never told me before.” He wasn’t crying, but it looked like he was holding back tears.

“I need you to trust me now, it’s important you know this.” He sighed, reaching for Alec’s hand and holding it in both of his own, the dessert long forgotten.

“Will you listen?” He asked. Alec nodded, and Magnus continued.

“When I met you at my party, I was surprised. It had been a long time since I had seen blue eyes as piercing as yours. But never had eyes captivated me like yours did then, and still do now. I was serious when I told you to call me. I took a risk, certainly. But in all honesty I didn’t believe you would call me, especially after days had passed with no call. I was upset sure, but I dismissed it as a lost cause. I still couldn’t get you out of my head. I was smitten. Then you turned up at my doorstep, flushed and beautiful. I kept up my facade on the outside, but my heart was racing. When I kissed you, it was wonderful. Definitely. But when you came back and kissed me Alexander, you quite literally took my breath away. I thought back then it was only infatuation; over time however, I have come to realise it was really love at first sight. Or first kiss, if you prefer. “

“However, you have also given me more heart attacks and scares than anyone else I have ever come into contact with. The boat, and the war against Valentine; those countless times you’ve been hunting since, and I feared you wouldn’t come home. That day I had to clean your wounds, I feared your death. And that’s something I never want to experience.”

“I’ve told you before. I’m a shadowhunter, Magnus.”

“Regardless of all that, I am in love with you. I am in love with you, Alexander Lightwood, and I want the world to know. And there’s only one way I can ensure that.”

His hands slid from Alec’s hold, and he got off of his chair. Kneeling to the ground in front of Alec’s chair, he pulled a small, velvet box out of his pocket.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you are the light the shines through my darkness, the only one I want to be with forevermore. I love you like I’ve loved no other, and I’m determined never to lose you again. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?”

“Magnus, are you....proposing to me?”

“I am...though you’re making me kind of nervous...”

“Sorry, I just wasn’t expecting it. You kind of caught me in surprise.”

“Do you _want_ to marry me?”

“Yes! Yes, yes, absolutely, yes!”

Magnus stood up and Alec bounded out of his chair. He knocked it back, but it went unnoticed as the two lovers embraced. Their hug lasted long, their kiss longer, eventually both pulled away.

“Hold out your hand, and I’ll slip the ring on.” Said Magnus softly.

Alec did so, and Magnus slid the ring onto his slim, calloused fingers. It was a simple band, tinted blue-silver, with an engraving on the inside that was heartfelt.

_Today, Tomorrow, and Forever, I Love You._

“Magnus, it’s beautiful. I love it, thank you.” He lent closer and pecked him on the lips.

“I’m so glad. I was kind of worried, though.”

“You had no reason to be.”

Alec looked around, and noticed no one was paying them any attention, like he was expecting. It wasn’t like they were being quiet.

“Did you do something? No one’s turned our way...”

“Small spell. To the mundane’s we’re just two people eating dinner. Think of it as a slightly different kind of glamour.”

“That makes sense.” They sat down, fingers linked and eyes smiling.

“This is quite a big step in our relationship, isn’t it?”

“I suppose, yes. Why? If you think it’s too big of a step we don’t have to...”

“No, that’s not what I’m saying. I’m extremely delighted to be getting married to you. It’s just, five years ago; I thought I had lost you to Amatis’ blade. I was shooting arrows blindly, my sole purpose getting to your side. Then what happened with your father, I thought I was going to lose you. There’s nothing else in the world I would rather do than marry you. You’ve changed my life in more ways than I care to count. Before I met you, I was terrified of my sexuality so I made up feelings for Jace. That way he was too unobtainable, I would be able to deny my true feelings. I didn’t want to accept I was...am gay but you showed me it’s perfectly okay. I’m twenty-three Magnus; there are Shadowhunters who weren’t lucky enough to live this long. I want a family one day, and I want it with you. I want to have kids, but only with you. To be perfectly honest, I stopped expecting a proposal two years ago.”

“You were...waiting for me to propose? Don’t get me wrong, I want to have a family and kids with you too, but I’m still trying to take in this information...Why didn’t you say anything? Or even propose yourself?”

“I tried to bring it up. Endless times. In the end I gave up.”

“I’m certain I would not forget something as important as marrying you.”

“You did. I like to believe it’s because you were too busy watching Top Model.”

“To be perfectly fair, you know I tend to zone out when I’m watching them.”

“I know, I’ve come to understand that. It’s kind of unfortunate.”

“Why is that?”

“You’ve missed some of my...advances in the past.”

Magnus’ eyes widened. Alec was such a shy butterfly; he hardly ever talked about their antics in the bedroom, certainly never in public. And Magnus never missed prompts like that; at least he had always thought he hadn’t. Alec was grinning. This was undoubtedly going to be held against the warlock in the future.

“If that ever happens again, turn the TV off straight away.”

“But what about your shows?” Alec asked, feigning innocence.

“I can always watch them when you’re not around.”

“You say that now, but we’ll see if you stick to it.”

“We can see who’ll stick to what later.” He winked slyly, and Alec shook his head.

“You truly do amaze me. What I was intending to say is it wouldn’t be the same if I proposed. You have a way with words like no other and I stumble talking to my father. Besides, what if you didn’t want to marry me, I’d look like even more of a fool.”

“In what universe would _I_ not want to marry _you_?”

Alec was silent.

“You can’t tell me because there is none.”

“And there is none where I would not marry you.”

“So” Magnus rubbed his thumb over the back of Alec’s hand.

“When are you going to tell your parents?”

Alec’s face dropped.

“I honestly haven’t even thought about it. I have to tell them about it, wont I?”

“Your engagement to a downworlder...yes I do believe that is not something you can easily or should keep from them.”

“What do I tell them?”

“The truth is typically a good idea.”

“Will you come with me?”

“Of course. I’ll be right by your side. Do you have a plan, of what you’re going to say to them? Any thoughts on _how_ you’re going to tell them?”

“Somehow, saying ‘Mum, Dad, I’m going to marry a warlock’ is the best option.”

“No, not really. Just tell them outright. ‘I’m going to marry Magnus’. Easy as that.”

Noticing Alec’s distraught expression, Magnus squeezed his hand, the unoccupied one going to Alec’s face, sweeping a lock of hair behind his ear and stroking his cheek.

“It’s going to be okay. Your parents love you; they’ll be delighted to know you’re getting married, because you’re happy. That’s all parents want, they’re children’s happiness. And on the off chance that does not happen, you’ll still have Jace and Isabelle by your side.”

“That’s true...”

“And Chairman and Church.”

“And most of all, you.” Alec’s voice was soft, his smile gentle.

“You will always have me.”

“God, Isabelle is going to bowl me over when I tell her.”

“She will be ecstatic.” Magnus agreed, knowing himself that Isabelle already knew.

“Beyond ecsta...wait a minute.”

All the gears were starting to turn in Alec’s mind, the final puzzle piece clicking into place.

“Isabelle already knows, doesn’t she? That’s what you were talking about back at the Institute.”

“Well, yes. But it’s not like I intended on telling her. Your sister can be terrifying, and she is very good at interrogating if she wants something.

“I know. So, Jace knows then?”

“I assure you I did not tell him.”

“Oh, I know you didn’t. At least, not directly. Isabelle would have found information of this calibre hard to keep to herself.”

“This will make everything telling people easier, wont it?”

“Unfortunately, no. She will still expect me to tell her, just so she can hear me say it. And she will squeal, loudly.”

“But she supports you and that’s what matters”

“Yes, I suppose you’re right; as always. Does it ever get boring, being correct all the time?”

“I’m not always correct. And no, it does not.”

“It’s getting quite late.” Alec said, looking outside to see the sun set and stars out, shining bright.

“Do you think we should head home?”

“That’s a wonderful idea.” Magnus threw some notes onto the table, and took Alec’s hand, the ring cool against his warm skin.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night after they’d celebrated with drinks, and celebrated some more, Magnus and Alec were settled snug in bed, Alec’s head nestling against Magnus’ chest, the warlock’s fingers running through the young Nephilim’s dark locks. Alec was quiet, content, twirling his new ring around his finger.

“Magnus.”

“Yes, love?”

“There’s something I need to give you.”

“What is it?”

“Something very special.”

He leant over to his side of the bed, Magnus’ hand falling to the pillow. He retrieved a thin, silver chain from next to his glasses. He unclasped the necklace and slid the small ring off. He held it in his palm, and turned to Magnus.

“If I had of been the one to propose, this is what I would have used. I realise it would be better if I waited until the wedding, I’m never going to get used to saying that, but if we have a shadowhunter ceremony I won’t need to.”

He took Magnus’ left hand in his, and slid the ring on.

“Alexander, is this what I think it is?”

“Depends on what you think it is.”

“It looks like your family ring...”

“Then yes, it is what you think it is.”

“Alexander, do you understand what this means?”

“It means that I love you, and that I want to spend the rest of eternity and whatever comes after it with you.”

“This is very serious, giving another your family ring is a big deal when it’s between two Shadowhunters, but with a downworlder...”

“It’s the biggest commitment I, as a shadowhunter and as a Nephilim, can make. Do you accept this ring, the symbol of my love for you and my eternal vow? Do you accept your place in my heart and in my family, forever?”

“Shouldn’t you be saying this at our wedding?” Magnus was still struggling to believe what was happening.

_I suppose this is how Alec was feeling earlier._ He thought.

“I will, but I also want to say it now. Do you accept it?”

“I do, yes. I accept your ring and your love, and I accept you!” Magnus pulled Alec close to him, kissing the top of his head, his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, and finally, his mouth.

“Magnus, there’s something I’ve been wondering about.” Alec said, once they had pulled away, still close to each other.

“What is it, dear?”

“Jace and Isabelle fought you because they needed you to prove yourself, didn’t they?”

“Yes.”

“That part confused me at the time, but I think I understand now.”

“You do?”

“They wanted you to prove your worthy to marry me, capable of protecting me, didn’t they?”

“Indeed. I had hoped you wouldn’t realise, or see in the first place. If it consoles you, I did prove my worth. However I am happily surprised you worked it out.”

“I know my siblings better than they know themselves. I’m not upset, though. I understand completely. If positions were reversed, I would have done the same thing to Simon or Clary.”

“But...you seemed so upset.”

“Because you were hurt. And I didn’t know why. Now I know it’s okay. Because you can defend yourself perfectly. And you defending my honour, practically asking for my hand in marriage...well, it’s kind of hot.”

“Does that make you my perfect prince? Because _that_ is kind of hot.”

“If it makes you happy.” Magnus slid his hand down Alec’s chest, down his arm.

“My sexy angel.”

“You’re getting better.” Alec  yawned, and Magnus smiled. The normal act of his lover yawning made him happy, in a peculiar way. It reminded him of the simpler things in life, things he had never previously appreciated like does now.

“Time to go to sleep, I think”

“Why, I’m not sleepy.” Alec contradicted himself with another yawn.

“Yes you are, don’t lie.”

“But I want to stay awake.”

“I’m sure you will have wonderful dreams. And when you wake up, I will be right here.”

“But whatever dreams I conjure could never match my reality. Nothing as perfect, or as close to it as my life is now, in this moment.”

“If you do not sleep now, I will make you. And that can cause a horrible hangover once you do wake up.”

“Will you sleep too?”

“Of course. Now I _know_ you’re tired.”

“How do you know?”

“You’re being sillier than usual.”

“No I’m not.”

“Goodnight, my sweet.”

“Night.” Alec mumbled.

He snuggled close to Magnus; they’re bodies fitting together like they always do as if they were made to be bonded. Made for each other.

“Magnus.” The warlock could barely hear Alec in his half-asleep state.

“Yes, darling.”

“I love you,”

“I love you too.”

“No. I love you. More than you love me.”

“I’m sure you do. I love you infinitely.”

“Now who’s being silly?”

Magnus had no time to respond, Alec’s light snores filling the silent room as he drifted into slumber.


End file.
